Problem: Three dice with faces numbered 1 through 6 are stacked as shown. Seven of the eighteen faces are visible, leaving eleven faces hidden(back, bottom, between). What is the total number of dots NOT visible in this view? [asy]
/* AMC8 2000 #8 Problem */
draw((0,0)--(1,0)--(1.5,0.66)--(1.5,3.66)--(.5,3.66)--(0,3)--cycle);
draw((1.5,3.66)--(1,3)--(1,0));
draw((0,3)--(1,3));
draw((0,1)--(1,1)--(1.5,1.66));
draw((0,2)--(1,2)--(1.5,2.66));

fill(circle((.75, 3.35), .08));
fill(circle((.25, 2.75), .08));
fill(circle((.75, 2.25), .08));
fill(circle((.25, 1.75), .08));
fill(circle((.75, 1.75), .08));
fill(circle((.25, 1.25), .08));
fill(circle((.75, 1.25), .08));
fill(circle((.25, 0.75), .08));
fill(circle((.75, 0.75), .08));
fill(circle((.25, 0.25), .08));
fill(circle((.75, 0.25), .08));
fill(circle((.5, .5), .08));

/* Right side */
fill(circle((1.15, 2.5), .08));
fill(circle((1.25, 2.8), .08));
fill(circle((1.35, 3.1), .08));

fill(circle((1.12, 1.45), .08));
fill(circle((1.26, 1.65), .08));
fill(circle((1.40, 1.85), .08));

fill(circle((1.12, 1.85), .08));
fill(circle((1.26, 2.05), .08));
fill(circle((1.40, 2.25), .08));

fill(circle((1.26, .8), .08));
[/asy]
Solution: The numbers on one die total $1+2+3+4+5+6=21$, so the numbers on the three dice total 63. Numbers 1, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 are visible, and these total 22. This leaves $63-22=\boxed{41}$ not seen.